


There's Nothing I Won't Understand

by akwardcadabra



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Burns, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protective Connor, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Hank Anderson, Relationship Discussions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Connor finds out about Nines and Gavin's relationship after another detective hurts the RK900 and his boyfriend tends to his wounds. Together they later plan to tell Hank about it.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	1. I'll Believe It All

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Two Birds" by Regina Spektor

Connor was suspicious. 

Nines had yet again spent the night at Gavin’s flat, claiming that he was simply going over a case with the man and ended up staying there. But Connor was a little worried about his brother. He didn’t dislike Gavin; Gavin was his friend. Still, he didn’t like the possibility of Nines having a relationship with Gavin and not telling him.

\---

Nines rolled onto his back when the alarm clock went off. Gavin was lying on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

“Turn that off.” He grumbled.

“Good morning, Gavin.” Nines smiled gently. “Shall I make a quick breakfast?”

“That’d be great.” Gavin raised a hand and gave Nines a thumbs-up. 

Nines nodded to himself and got up out of bed but not before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gavin’s shoulder. The man grumbled something into his pillow and Nines left the bedroom.

When they were done with breakfast, the two men started getting ready for work. Nines put on his clothes and made the bed while Gavin was in the bathroom. He had never expected to have a relationship with Gavin. In the beginning, he didn’t really like the man. No matter how often Connor said that Gavin wasn’t so bad, Nines had found the man to be really disrespectful and rude. But now he was -what Tina would call- head over heels for Gavin.

The ride to the police station was quiet and when they got there, they simply went to their desk. Nines and Gavin had both decided that they should not immediately tell Connor and Hank about their relationship, especially not at work. He was not sure how they would react, especially since both of them were pretty protective of him.

Connor approached Nines and smiled softly. “Why did you spend the night at Gavin’s again?”

“It was late. I didn’t want to wake you by coming home that late.” Nines explained away. “We had a lot to do, too.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, his LED spinning yellow for a second. “I wouldn’t have minded you coming back home late at night. I’d prefer that to not having you there and not knowing whether or not you were safe.”

“I was safe at Gavin’s.” Nines intervened. “Connor, he’s not that bad. Yes, he’s rude and can be a real asshole sometimes but he’s not that bad. He just thinks he has to be rude so that people don’t hurt him.”

“I know.” Connor whispered. “I know that. I once spent a whole night at the hospital with him. He had gotten hurt. He had been hit in the head and was confused and scared because of the slight memory loss from the hit. I stayed and we talked.”

“See? Then you must know that he is not that bad.” With that, Nines turned on his heel. “I’ll get back to work now, alright?”

Connor grabbed him by the forearm. “Alright. Just -and I know I say this a lot- if anything happens you can always talk to me.”

“I know, brother.” Nines gave him a thankful smile and went on his way.

The majority of their workday went by uneventful. Connor kept glancing over at Nines and Gavin from time to time just to find them interacting with each other in an almost friendly way. His suspicions only peeked when Nines brought Gavin a coffee and the man reached out to the android’s face just to quickly withdraw his hand and quickly scanning the room. Connor averted his eyes. Gavin had obviously wanted to touch Nines’ face, yet the manner in which he wanted to do so was not aggressive

This only stirred the fire of Connor’s suspicions that Nines and Gavin were in a relationship that went beyond friendship. He had noticed little details during the last week or two. Nines would stand closer to Gavin and always tend to his needs such as hunger or thirst. A few weeks prior tending to Gavin’s needs consisted of telling him to eat or drink but now it meant that Nines brought Gavin food or coffee and actively encouraged him to have lunch so the man wouldn’t forget due to work.

Gavin’s behaviour had changed, as well. He was a lot friendlier to Nines to the point where he would actively try to protect him from rude coworkers. There weren’t many rude coworkers but one or two of them were a little inconsiderate of androids and didn’t put in much work at trying to not bump into them or inconvenience them. Gavin would always put a hand on Nines’ upper back and gently push him out of the way before giving the offending officer an angry glare.

Little did Connor know that his questions would soon be answered due to a particularly rude detective from a neighbouring precinct. He came waltzing in through the door in the late afternoon, immediately going up to Fowler and telling him that he needed to have something analysed at this station’s lab. Apparently, their lab was overworked and someone had called in to check if this station’s lab had the time to analyse the DNA sample – it did. 

While the DNA was being analysed the man had decided to wait at the station and have a coffee. It wasn’t until Connor went to talk to Tina who was standing close to the break room where Nines and Gavin were that he noticed things escalating. He could hear the commotion before he saw it.

“Watch it, you fucking asshole!” The man shouted.

“Shut up, Johnson!” Gavin spat back. “You’re a damn guest here and you can’t shit on the other detectives.”

“I’m not shitting on the other detectives, I’m putting this fucking toaster in his place!” Johnson snapped back, pushing Nines’ out of the way, who tumbled and caught himself on the table.

That had Gavin on his feet and he grabbed Johnson by the collar. “You touch him one more time and I will make you regret it, understood?”

Johnson sneered at that. “Touch him?” He grabbed his coffee cup. “Like this?” With that, he grabbed Nines’ wrist and in one swift motion poured the steaming hot coffee over his hand and lower arm.

The android gasped in pain and then ground his teeth, trying to not let his discomfort show too much. Gavin stared at Nines’ hand in shock as he watched the android’s synthetic skin deactivating in the affected area to show his white chassis. Connor was about to step in when he felt Tina’s hand grab his arm.

“Don’t.” She whispered. “Seeing another android intervene might cause more anger. You could get hurt, too.”

“But that’s my brother, Tina.” Connor insisted.

Tina shook her head. “No, Gavin can handle this.”

And Gavin did handle the situation. He kneed Johnson in the stomach and as soon as the man bends over in pain he elbowed him in the upper back which sent him down onto his knees.

“Y-you’ll fucking get suspended for that!” Johnson groaned out, clutching his stomach. “Fucking asshole.”

“You were the one that started it, you fucking dimwit!” Gavin snapped back and quickly scooped in to help Nines. He gently took the android’s wrist but Nines’ pulled away. “Show me your arm.”

Despite the softness in Gavin’s voice, Nines shook his head, holding his injured hand with the other one. “N-no. My skin is partially deactivated. Plus it hurts more when I don’t hold it.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Gavin said softly and quietly. “But you need to let me see it. I don’t care about your white chassis. I just want to help you and if I take care of it, the pain will stop soon. You just gotta trust me.”

The pet names did the trick and Nines relented. “W-we need to let cold water run over it. We should go to the bathroom.”

“Good idea.” Gavin whispered. “Let’s go.”

Johnson was getting back up at that point. “What the fuck? Are you fucking banging that fucking piece of plastic? Ugh, that’s so gross like that fucking robot sex club.”

Gavin was about to punch Johnson square in the face when Hank stepped in. “That’s enough.” He grumbled out, taking Johnson by the shoulder. “You come with me. We’ll have a talk about your behaviour with me and Fowler now.”

“What the fuck? You’re not my dad or something.” The man snapped.

“Yeah, but I’m that android’s dad and you don’t get to hurt him, got that? You’re lucky I don’t punch you right now.” He let Johnson outside, looking to Nines. “You okay, kid?”

Nines nodded. “I’ll hold the arm under some water.”

Gavin nodded as well. “I’ll take care of that. You just make sure that asshole get’s punished or something.”

“Will do.” 

Connor eyed both Gavin and Nines in shock. He was concerned for his brother and he was fairly sure that even if Gavin had lowered his voice he heard the man call Nines a ‘sweetheart’. But his suspicions about the sort of their relationship was not important right now.

He quickly approached. “You should let cool water run over his arm. But maybe we should go to the infirmary.”

“No!” Nines exclaimed, then repeated in a quieter voice. “No.”

“Alright, then I’ll get you something and bring it to the bathroom.” Connor said softly and then looked at Gavin. “Just take care of him until I get back.”

“Of course.” Gavin nodded and quickly lead Nines to the bathrooms.

Luckily no one was in the bathrooms so Gavin and Nines could be undisturbed. Gavin quickly backed Nines’ against the sinks and the turned on the faucet.

“Alright.” He muttered to himself and gently took Nines’ wrist to hold it underneath the cold water. “See, doesn’t that help?”

“It burns but I know that it’ll help in the long run.” Nines explained, looking at Gavin. “It’s quite unfortunate t-that deviants feel pain.”

“Yes, but feeling pain has its reason.” Gavin shrugged and looked up before slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss to Nines’ cheek. “Is it better now?”

“Yes, thank you.” Nines heaved a sigh. “I reacted so poorly. You shouldn’t have had to stand up for me. I should have dealt with him myself.”

“You were shocked. It’s fine. People don’t always react to things the way they should and that’s alright; it’s human.” Gavin calmed Nines down and started to rub the android’s arm. “Now come here.”

He embraced Nines tightly, the android’s hand still under the water. While Nines let the water cool his hand, Gavin was holding him tightly, effectively calming him down. Gavin gently pressed a kiss into Nines’ hair.

“Some people will always be dicks. But the people that’ll be nice to you and love you luckily far outweigh the people that don’t like you.” Gavin promised. “And I know that for a fact.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Nines sniffed a little. “I still feel like I reacted poorly. I could have handled the situation better.”

Gavin shook his head and kissed Nines’ forehead. “No, it’s alright. You didn’t react how you would have wanted to react but that’s fine. You’re alright, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, love.” Nines whispered. “Thank you for helping me out.”

“Love? Sweetheart?” 

Both Nines and Gavin turned to see Connor standing in the door, holding bandages and crème for the burns. Neither of them had heard the door open.

“Nines, are you and Gavin in a relationship? I suspected it but I didn’t want to be invasive.” Connor whispered. “You could have told me.”

Nines stepped away from Gavin and pulled his hand from the faucet. Gavin swallowed and turned towards Connor.

“We didn’t exactly know how to tell you. It all happened so fast and we thought you may not like the idea of your little brother dating me.” Gavin mumbled.

“You thought I wouldn’t be happy?” Connor shook his head. “I’m so happy for you two! I’m glad you found each other.” The android smiled brightly.

“Really?” Nines asked softly. “I’m relieved. You’re always so protective and I was worried you wouldn’t like our relationship.”

“I’m happy.” Connor got closer and reached past Gavin to turn the faucet off before leaning in to be close to his ear. “But treat him right, understood?”

“Yes.” Gavin grumbled. “Wasn’t planning on anything else. Now, will you put some of that lotion or whatever it is on his arm?”

“Sure.” Connor said and reached out to grab Nines’ arm. “Now hold still, brother. This could hurt a bit but it’ll help.”

Nines nodded and watched Connor spread the lotion over the burned chassis. He hissed a little as his brain registered the pain.

“It’s almost over.” Connor said softly, trying to calm Nines down a little.

“W-will we tell dad about mine and Gavin’s relationship?” 

“Yes.” The RK800 said softly. “How about tonight over dinner. Gavin can come, too. I’m sure he won’t have anything against it.”

“His son is dating me.” Gavin snorted. “He’ll hate that information.”

“Then he’ll have to deal with it.” Connor smiled. “We’ll talk to him later. For now, let me bandage your arm and then we can go see if Hank talked with Fowler about Detective Johnson.”

Gavin nodded and watched as Connor wrapped the bandage around Nines’ arm. He had to chuckle as Connor grinned and pressed a small kiss to Nines’ arm once it was bandaged. The RK900 rolled his eyes affectionately and Connor chuckled.

“Dad says that’s what you do as a parent or older sibling to help with the pain.” Connor explained. “I’m fairly certain it doesn't actually lessen the pain but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Nines couldn’t suppress a chuckle at that. “Right.”


	2. I Won't Let Go Of Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines, Connor and Gavin plan to tell Hank the news but the man doesn't take it too well at first.

Hank was worried. But on the other hand, he couldn’t really remember a time when he wasn’t worried during the last few weeks. His idiotic android sons kept sacrificing themselves for him and each other and they had been assigned a murder case.

And now he was understandably confused as to why Connor had invited Gavin to join them for dinner. But since the android did not tell him the reason for it he guessed that he simply had to accept it. The drive home was quiet and only interrupted by Hank asking if everything was alright or if Connor and Nines were lying to him. Connor reassured him again and again that everything was alright.

Hank’s mind, of course, kept going in the wildest directions, fearing for the worst but also trying to convince itself that the worrying was merely an overreaction on his part. Still, he was very worried that something was wrong with one of his boys and it made him really nervous. He sighed, deciding that probing about why Gavin was coming with them was the best way to maybe eventually have them be honest with him.

“I just don’t see why Gavin is coming with us and why Nines looks so nervous.” Hank mumbled. “Did something happen? Did Gavin do anything?”

“Why is it always me that you suspect?” Gavin mumbled from the backseat.

“Look, all I’m doing is trying to figure out what’s going on. And if you wouldn’t act like a dick that much, I wouldn’t suspect you. Just don’t mess with my kids.” 

“Hank, everything is alright.” Connor smiled gently. “Nines and I just decided to invite him.”

“Yeah, I doubt that this is the real explanation.” Hank shook his head. 

“It is!” Nines insisted a little too urgently.

Connor turned in his seat and gave him a strong look to let him know that he had to keep calm in order to not spill what they were going to talk about.

“Nines, come on. You need to relax.” Connor urged quietly.

“I am relaxed.” Nines insisted.

Connor raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Really? Cause the way you’re sitting leads me to think that someone showed a stick up your ass.”

“Connor!” Nines exclaimed in shock but then he started to laugh. “Should I rather not sit properly and in a way beneficial to my spine?”

“You can’t even have back problems.” Connor teased. “You’re an android.”

Nines wanted to stay something but then he resigned to crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. He didn’t seem angry but rather amused. “Whatever you say, stupid.”

Connor grinned. “Yeah, whatever I say, stupid times two.”

“Time three.” Nines shot back at Connor.”

“Times four.” Connor grinned.

Hank pulled into the driveway and turned toward the two androids. “Do I have to put both of you in time out? You’re worse than an eight-year-old.”

Connor and Nines both looked at him and then began to laugh a bit. Hank shook his head and laughed a little, faking exasperation as he got outside the car. 

“Just come along.” He grumbled.

Both Connor and Nines left the car, Gavin following him. He felt a bit better now that the androids had loosened up the mood a little. Getting dinner ready was rather awkward. Hank chose to go into the garden with Sumo while Connor whipped up something quick and easy. The excuse of staying in the garden with Sumo was gone when the dog made his way back inside to eat his food and Hank was forced to spend the remainder of the time with the others. Nines was setting up the table and Hank couldn’t help but notice the stiff posture of the android. This just increased his concern. Gavin wasn’t doing much to relax the man as he kept whispering to Nines.

Hank approached the android. “Nines, will you please, for the love of everything that’s good and holy, tell me what the hell is going on? I’m fucking worrying myself sick and I want to know what’s wrong so I can figure out how to help.”

Nines looked up quickly, putting the glass he was holding down. “Nothing’s wrong, dad. I’m just a bit exhausted from work.”

Connor was about to intervene but Hank interrupted, his voice soft but firm. “I don’t like it when people are dishonest and I surely don’t like it when it’s about something that seems to be serious. I’m worried. Tell me what’s wrong, Nines.”

The android swallowed and looked at Hank, then at Connor and back at Hank. “It’s- I mean-“ He stopped and then burst out with the truth. “Gavin and I are in a relationship and that’s been going on for about three weeks now.” 

Hank was flabbergasted, to say the least. His son was apparently dating Gavin, the man who was always bickering with him and the man who was generally a dick to most people. 

“Gavin?” Hank mumbled. “With Gavin of all people?”

Connor swooped in, turning the oven off in the process. “Let’s sit down and-”

Hank ignored Connor and turned to Gavin. “This asshole who fucking punched Connor in the stomach once so hard that he fell to his knees?” He snapped. “The asshole who bitches at everyone and bitched at you, too?”

Nines swallowed. “He’s not that bad, dad.”

“Yes, he is!”

“You said yourself that he wasn’t that bad!” Nines argued.

“As a colleague and acquaintance not as a damn lover!” Hank groaned.

Gavin held up his hands. “Alright, old man. Listen, I’m a good boyfriend, okay? I fucking defended Nines against Johnson today! And I fucking help him and make him happy so lay off!”

“Don’t tell me to lay off when it’s about my damn sons!”

“You’re just pissed because I talk back to you!”

Connor shook his head. “Gavin, stop provoking him! And dad, let’s just talk about this!” He pleaded. “Let’s not fight.”

“I’m not fighting.” Hank assured and then turned back to Gavin. “I just can’t believe that you are dating my damn son and you didn’t tell me for weeks!”

“This was the reaction that we were worried about! This exact overreaction on your fucking part!” Gavin shouted. “Nines is a fucking adult, in case you haven’t noticed!”

Hank crossed his arms. “I’m still his damn dad!”

Nines put a hand on Hank’s shoulder. “We were just worried that you wouldn’t like the idea of us in a relationship and we didn’t find the right time to tell you.”

“I know. I’m just a little disappointed but I’m pissed that Gavin of all people is your boyfriend now.” Hank grumbled, seemingly calming down and running a hand over his face. “Seriously, Nines? Is he nice to you? Does he make you happy?”

“I do!” Gavin insisted. “I make him happy and I make him laugh and I make him moan.” He smirked at Hank provocatively.

Connor sighed in the background, sensing what was going to happen next. “Gavin, was that really fucking necessary?”

Nines swallowed and shook his head. “Dad, this is not what-”

“You had sex with Nines?” Hank asked angrily, his voice strained. 

Gavin crossed his arms and shrugged. “Yeah, what about it?”

“I can’t believe you had sex with my son! I don’t even want to imagine your damn ratty hands all over him.” 

Gavin scoffed at that. “Ratty hands? I gotta keep that one in mind.”

“Can we just all please talk about this calmly?” Connor exclaimed and pulled back a chair for Hank. “Let’s sit down, first of all.”

Hank looked at Gavin and then sighed. “Yeah, maybe that’s the best idea.”

Gavin nodded and sat down opposite of Hank. Connor and Nines sat down between them. The RK800 took hold of Nines' hand to calm him down and then looked up.

“Alright, Hank. They are in a relationship and Nines is old enough to decide it for himself. Now is there anything you want to say or ask?” Connor asked gently.

“How? How did this start?”

“Well, Gavin and I have been working closely together for quite some time and we have gotten close to one another. I may have developed an infatuation with him. Then the night of the stake-out we spent even more time together and eventually we drove here. Once I had realised that you weren’t home yet, Gavin invited me to stay in the car with him and we talked.” Nines explained.

“Talked? Can you elaborate?” Hank leaned onto the table.

“Yes, we talked about our feelings and our feelings for each other. And eventually, we kissed and decided to give it a shot.” Nines explained. “After that, we sort of had a sexual encounter in Gavin’s car but he was really nice and gentle. We’ve been dating ever since then.”

Hank leaned back in his chair and heaved a sigh. “So I guess you’re together now.”

“Yeah.” Gavin mumbled. “And I’m good to Nines. All jokes aside, I don’t intend to hurt him or make him unhappy.”

The older man sighed again, looked up between Nines and Gavin. “Alright, that’s good to hear. But I want you to actually stay true to your word. You’ll be good to my son, alright?”

“Promise.” Gavin nodded.

“Good. Sorry I got angry.” Hank grumbled. “Guess the idea of my son dating someone is a little overwhelming. It feels like yesterday when we welcomed him into the family.”

Nines smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you, dad. That means a lot to me.”

“Just come to me for help if anything’s up. I mean I’m not a relationship expert and you should probably ask someone whose wife didn’t leave but I’ll do my best.” The man joked. “Now how about we eat dinner.”

Connor smiled and let go of Nines’ hand under the table. “Good idea. I’ll get the dinner to the table, yes?”

“I’ll help you.” Nines offered and got up, walking to the oven after Connor.

Hank leaned in and raised an eyebrow at Gavin. “If you hurt my boy, I’ll make you regret it, understood?”

Gavin leaned back and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He tried to laugh it off. “I’ll be good.” 

He was still afraid of not being a good enough boyfriend to Nines. But if Hank gave them his blessing and Connor did so as well that must mean that they trust him to be good enough for Nines. At least he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The second chapter will come soon.  
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed ^^


End file.
